1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for compressing suspension springs used on motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many spring compressor tools are known in the prior art for compressing suspension springs used on motor vehicles so that the springs can be removed and replaced during servicing of the vehicle's suspension system. Examples of such known spring compressor tools are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,874 (Castoe); U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,219,918 (Klann); 4,105,188 (Mendoza et al.); 4,036,473 (Kloster); 4,034,960 (Kloster); 4,009,867 (Diffenderfer); 3,982,730 (Otsuka); 3,936,921 (Ross); 3,912,224 (Castoe); 3,902,698 (Furrer et al.); 3,883,116 (Buccino); 3,814,382 (Castoe); 3,764,107 (Mlynarczyk); 3,504,419 (Bozsanyi); 3,341,175 (Branick); 3,278,157 (Smyser); 3,216,098 (Ratz); 3,051,443 (Castoe); 2,948,057 (Dagenais); 2,387,839 (Frost); 2,316,646 (Berkman); 2,234,819 (Butcher); 1,651,998 (Clerico); 1,614,301 (Hobbs); 1,451,715 (Seppmann); 1,400,463 (Sandefur); 1,342,529 (Charland); and 1,051,633 (Price); United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 1,348,906 (Townsend et al.); and West German Patent No. 298,330 (Bussing). In addition, prior art spring compressor tools are shown in the sales brochures of QMA, Inc., Applied Power, Inc., and Gabriel.
Many of the above noted prior art spring compressor tools are not capable of achieving sufficient compression of the spring while the spring is mounted on the vehicle. In certain late model automobiles, most notably the Ford Escort, this problem is compounded by the presence of low extending fender walls that impede access of conventional spring compressor tools to the spring as it is mounted on the vehicle. In certain cases, the prior art spring compressor tools are not capable of engaging the spring to any extent at all while the spring is mounted on the vehicle. In other cases, though the prior art spring compressor tools can engage a limited number of the coils of the spring while it is on the vehicle, compression of this limited number of coils does not compress the spring to a sufficient degree to allow for its safe removal as required by the automobile manufacturer's safety specifications. In either case, the entire strut assembly must be unbolted and removed from the vehicle before the spring can be compressed. This is a cumbersome and time-consuming process. Thus, there is a need for an on-vehicle spring compressor tool capable of quickly and safely compressing the suspension spring while mounted on the vehicle despite limited access caused by a low reaching fender wall.